Shattered Masks
by Calia Creampuff
Summary: KnB AU! Being chosen to capture someone sure sucks, especially if that person is feared by almost everyone. Well, Mira's life always suck. Future pairing! AkashixOC
1. Chapter 1

I woke up when the sun's rays hits my face. Turning to the side to check on what time is it (also avoiding the light coming from the window), I stood up and walked groggily into the bathroom.

I stood there in front of the bathroom's mirror, staring at the big circles under my eyes.

"I look like I just studied for an upcoming tests last night, or a college student preparing for the upcoming midterms" I muttered while glaring at my rundown face.

'Well, being a special agent is no easy task. How the hell did I even end up being one? People usually tell me that I'm such a lazy ass. Really, my personality is not compatible with my job'

After brushing my teeth, I took a warm shower, letting the water wash over my body. I suddenly started to think about my life 'The word justice always had a huge impact on me before. Then as I grow up, I noticed that working with the police doesn't have much justice on it. Rather, I became an agent so I can bring justice behind the scenes. It may be in secret but at least I can protect the citizens from those who are against the law.'

~-~-~

Turning off the shower, I grabbed my towel and started to get out of the bathroom while drying myself. I went up to my closet and grabbed a simple shirt and a pair of jeans for my clothing today.

While I was busy wearing my clothes for a few minutes, I suddenly heard my cellphone ringing. 'Ugh what now? It's freaking 9 in the morning' I thought when I hastily pick up my phone from my bed.

"Moshi Moshi" I said and sat at the food of my bed

"I'm sorry for interrupting you so early in the morning, but we need you here right now" said the speaker from the other end.

I groaned "Fine fine, I'll be there in an hour" I said an hang up.

~-~-~

As I arrive at my destination, I silently walked up to the tall building with my hands inside my jeans' pocket. Pressing the up button on the elevator, I waited for the doors to open and walked in. As I was taken to my designated floor, I stepped out of the elevator and was greeted by a huge bear hug.

"Ohayooooooo Mira~! Did you sleep well last night?" The person who hugged me asked. By the way, her name is Anne Heathersworth, just like me, she's also an agent, except she'd rather work indoors. Her job is to collect information for us, but mostly she works for me, being we close friend and all.

"Does it look like I had an amazing sleep?" I asked her with a vein popping out of my head, pushing her off of me lightly. "I need to see the chief right now" I said, heading off to my superior's office

"Don't push yourself too much ok?" I heard Anne yell at me

~-~-~

As I stood in front of the black double doors, I knocked on the doors and waited for a response.

"Come in" a voice from the other side of the door called out.

I opened the door and closed it as I walked inside. I stood there in front of a rectangular table made from mahogany. On the other side of the table, there sat a man with jet black hair combed nicely, what you can notice from him first is his ever attractive sideburns.

On the other aides of the table, there sat men and women who have high positions within this building. I stood there, waiting for my chief to speak up.

"You're here to capture someone" he started

"And that someone would be...?" I asked with a cool tone.

"I'm pretty sure you know him, since he's known to be a vicious criminal who's the mastermind behind all those illegal cases that are lacking evidences that frighten most of the citizens in out country" he said calmly, looking me straight in the eyes.

My eyes widened as I thought of someone and muttered the name.

"Seijuurou... Akashi?"

'Are you guys shitting me?!'


	2. Chapter 2

I stood there, wide eyes, not believing what chief told me. Silence filled the room

"Sir..." I said breaking the silence within the room and cracking a smile  
"HAHAHAHA! Is this some kind of joke? What day is it today? Is it April Fools?" Wow, I can't believe I just asked those ridiculous questions, not only that but I in front of these people!

"Since when did I... Started to make jokes?" Chief said, showing his Stop-Fooling-Around-You-Fool look  
"Any objections?"

"Absolutely! What if he finds out that I'm there to capture him?! And when he finds out he'll kill me! Even worse! He'll torture me slowly to death! You do know that he can do many things to torture me slowly!" I shouted non stop, grabbing my head and thinking of many scenarios on what will happen to me.

"Calm down Agent Kazuki, the reason why we're sending you in this one because you do know that you're not well known outside, only few know of your existence as an agent in this organization." He said calmly.

I stood straightly after he said that, calming myself after thinking of certain things in my head.

"So... This Akashi Seijuurou, doesn't know about me?"

"Yes, since we keep information about you and your other fellow agents as top secret. Don't you see that as a good thing? He probably even knows about us here, well except for you"

'You considered that as a good thing?'

I sighed and gave in to his request "Fine, I'll do it"

"As expected from an agent"

"Very responsible indeed"

"Good thin we chose her"

I heard what the others comment on my decision. I saw the chief smiled at me and said "Very good, you'll be leaving tomorrow"

After arriving at my run down apartment, I started to unpack all my clothing into the drawer.

'I can't believe I'm doing this kind of dangerous mission' I thought as I jumped into my temporary bed, feeling that my eyes begin to feel heavy, I closed my eyes and drifted to Lala land.

As I open my eyes, I turned my head to look at the digital clock beside the bed I'm lying at.

'Huh 4:32 am... UGH' I got out of bed and started to stretch my body. 'Guess I slept too early yesterday' I searched for my jacket that I used yesterday , grabbed it and walked out of the apartment.

Since I woke up very early, I could still see the fog when I got out. I started walking in the streets, I just want to see if there are already people outside at this kind of hour. As I thought, no people up yet 'Heh this is nice' I smiled to no one in particular.

While walking mindlessly among the streets, I passed by an alley and caught a glimpse of a man's silhouette. I stopped on my tracks and step back a few steps. I looked at the alley again and stared at the still shadow of the man there.

"What are you doing here?" The silhouette asked. As the man moved forward, I was able to have a good look of him. A talk tanned guy with dark blue hair and matching eyes. He's wearing a simple white polo and black pants

I tilted my head to the side and asked "Is it bad to take a morning walk?"

"You should know that this place is dangerous" he said, glaring at me

"Eh? But I just got here, and no one told me about this place being dangerous and all" I said staring at his eyes

"Heh, since your new here, wanna have a tour of this place?" He smirked at me, holding out his hand

"But you said it's dangerous here..." I said, looking troubled

"Meh, I was kidding, I'm just trying to scare ya but I didn't know you we're new here" he shrugged, smiling (is that even a sincere smile?) at me to make sure he's telling the truth.

"Is that so? Maybe I'll think of a way to pay you back for that" I said, smiling also at him and grabbed his hand "Lead the way sir grumpy face!"

"Where did that came from?" He asked glaring again at me

As we started to walk somewhere, I finally asked him "By the way, what's your name mister?"

"Aomine. Aomine Daiki. And don't call me mister, I'm still young ya know. Age is 26" he said, his back facing me as he lead the way "You?"

"Mirai Shizuku" I replied 'Truth is Mira Kazuki'

"Well nice meeting you Mirai" 'and have fun meeting our boss later' he smirked as I was dragged by him

With me tailing behind him, I smirked at him 'All according to the plan'


End file.
